


Listen To My Heartbeat (I'll Listen To Your Voice)

by commandercrouton



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Book Reviews, Clyde likes her voice, F/M, Fluff, Rating May Change, Rey is a college DJ, Reylogan, Short & Sweet, They both have voice kinks, Voice Kink, among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Finding the radio station was a complete fluke. He was just fiddling with the dials one night after closing the Duck Tape, trying to find some music in the background while he balanced the receipts for the week. A boring occurrence that needed to be done, unfortunately.It was the sound of her voice that caught his attention. The British accent was something he never heard in real life - not counting the actors in the films he liked to watch on his days off.Her voice was refreshing, akin to a cool glass of water on a hot summer day. It was definitely better than the old rock and country songs the radio would play on loop. Instead of switching he decided to let her voice continue.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 175
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Thanks to those who helped
> 
> MyJediLife - Enjoy!

Finding the radio station was a complete fluke. He was just fiddling with the dials one night after closing the Duck Tape, trying to find some music in the background while he balanced the receipts for the week. A boring occurrence that needed to be done, unfortunately.

It was the sound of her voice that caught his attention. The British accent was something he never heard in real life - not counting the actors in the films he liked to watch on his days off. 

Her voice was refreshing, akin to a cool glass of water on a hot summer day. It was definitely better than the old rock and country songs the radio would play on loop. Instead of switching he decided to let her voice continue. 

“For those who may not remember, my roommate was sick and begged me to go to his English class and record the lecture. I refused until he bribed me with a plate of hot wings and beer. Truly, the only way to a woman’s heart.”

Clyde let out a laugh as he sat down and began to organise the documents, dividing them based on credit or cash transactions. 

“Like a total pushover, I caved. During the entire class, the professor, who is very tough I might add and made me happy I was not an English major, started a discussion based on one of his assigned readings. The book sounded amazing, and I went to the library right afterward and checked it out. This one action led me to our weekly book reviews which I host on our radio station, here at UCWV.”

At this, Clyde raised his eyebrows. He was always looking for the next type of story to read. Growing up, Jimmy and Mellie never really understood why he liked books so much - they were never the literary type of sort. They just didn’t get how each book could take you away from this small little town into its own universe. 

“And for this week’s book, we picked  _ Never Let Me Go  _ by Kazuo Ishiguro. This book - I cannot say enough good things about this book. If you haven’t read or finished it yet, I will avoid spoiling it for you. The main focus of the novel is based on ethical and philosophical questions. What does it mean to be human? Who determines what is alive? If they are created, do they have the same fundamental rights to live, even if they were created just to serve? This book draws you in and causes you to think about what would be the right answer in this situation. For me anyway, the right answer was too complex. Yet it is something we will have to discuss and think about in our lifetime or the next. I definitely recommend this book. 

For next week, we will be reading  _ Twilight _ ...wait that can’t be right. How did that get on this list? Rose, stop laughing! Sorry about that listeners, it seems that our beloved Rose played a prank on me. Not that anything is bad with that novel, she just loves to tease me about my past.”

Clyde looked up from his calculator and frowned. Those were the books about them sparkling vampires. Those were the only books Mellie was into growing up, besides them bodice rippers she liked to keep in her salon. Just how old was this host?

“We will just ignore that for now. Our real next book will be  _ The Book Thief  _ by Mark Zusak. Listener, if you’d like to read with me, you can find this book in the teen and young adult section. This is Rey, and you were just listening to Rey’s Reading Reviews. We are going to take a short commercial break, and we will be back with some requests from our listeners.”

The radio show continued to play in the background as he finished up everything for the night. Her voice was a constant companion. More than once, Clyde found himself talking back to her, almost as if she was in this dark room with him. 

Even as he finished up the receipts, he stayed until she left for the night, wanting to hear whatever else she had to say. Sadly, it wasn’t much besides the audience calling in for song requests. As he locked up, he wondered how often her show aired. 

Not that it mattered, he was just curious is all. 

It was the same burning curiosity that took him to the library the next morning to check out the two books she mentioned.

Seemed Rey was right - both of the books were pretty damn good. From that moment on, Clyde determined he wasn’t gonna miss another one of her shows. 

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Rey wasn’t sure how long the mystery guy actually listened to her show before he got the nerve to call in. He never stayed on the line, and she never spoke to him, but every week without fail, he would recommend a song that reminded him of the book they were reading.

It quickly became her favorite part of work. There was something profound and personable in the fact he was willing to share his own perspective in his own way. It gave her a deep insight into his emotions and thoughts. Was he just shy? Was he just bad at communicating his feelings? 

Rose said whenever he called he was always polite, a bit quiet, but he never raised his voice. Always a _ thank ya and good night, ma’am _ . It was sweet. Even if most of the songs he recommended were Bob Seger or some type of classic country songs. 

“Hey Rey, your honey was on the line,” Rose’s voice cut through her headphones, bringing Rey out of her reverie. 

Rey pushed the button on the microphone. “What did he recommend for the infallible Jay Gatsby?” 

Pulling her own copy of  _ The Great Gatsby _ from her backpack, she fanned through the book, finding the post-it she kept detailing her thoughts on the book. 

“I think tonight I’ll keep it a surprise. You got ten seconds...five, four, three, and—” 

“This is Rey coming in from the University of Charleston, thanks for tuning into UCWV, and we are back with our review of this week’s read,  _ The Great Gatsby _ written by the great F. Scott Fitzgerald. I’m going to give it to you straight readers, I don’t understand why this book gets all the hype. Nobody got a happy ending! What else is fiction for except to give readers a semblance of hope and righting the injustice of the world we live in? Jay was so obsessed with his ex-girlfriend, who ghosted him I might add, he built his entire life on their past relationship. Daisy was shallow and only cared about what Jay could give her. Their love was pointless and the whole reason why he died. It was depressing.

Anyways, I could go on, but I won’t. What were your thoughts on this book? Was it worth my negative review? Should it be included on the great American classic list? As is now the routine, one of our readers has sent in a song that reminded him of the novel. Rose, can you patch us in? Again, this is Rey from Rey’s Reading Reviews, and you are tuning in to UCWV.”

An upbeat melody with a piano and simple beat strummed through the speakers, and she almost laughed. Of course it was another Bob Seger song. Her fingers tapped with the beat as Bob crooned out “Against the Wind”, when her eyes were drawn to a blinking light on her phone line.

Rey raised her eyebrows in surprise. As she stared at the blinking red light, she quelled her beating heart, assuring herself it was just another student trying to request another top forty hit. However, there was something in her, something calling to her, telling her this wasn’t just a usual phone call. She looked up at Rose and noticed her smile was slyer than it normally was. 

The music faded out and Rose signaled to her it was time to get back on the air. 

“You’re on with Rey, what’s your name?” she asked, trying to ignore Rose’s burning her gaze into her body.

A throat cleared, and then—

“Clyde Logan, ma’am.”

Rey was lucky she was sitting because his voice made her knees weak. It was smooth and deep, like warm caramel coffee on a cold day. She could listen to that voice with its cute southern accent all day. Her breath stuttered and she hoped Rose couldn’t see the blush growing on her face. 

“No need to call me ma’am. I may be a graduate student, but I’m not that old,” she laughed. “Now, what can I do for your Mr. Clyde Logan?”

It may be her imagination, but did she just hear him gasp? No, there was no way. 

“Well ma’am, normally, I agree with you on your reviews, but this one just don’t sit right with me.”

Rey nodded along, even if he couldn’t see her. “Care to elaborate, sir?”

At that, he let out a huff of laughter. “Ain’t no reason to call me sir.”

“I believe I said the same thing, yet you didn’t stop.” She was smiling into the microphone now. 

“Reckon you’re right ma’am. As I was saying, I think it was a wonderful book. It showed how flawed us humans are. That Gatsby fella, he just wanted to be loved, and there ain’t no shame in that. It ain’t his fault he fell for the wrong gal.”

“What does it say about his character then, that instead of moving on after so many years have passed, he latched onto this idea of the woman he fell in love with? Did he love her, or the romanticization idea of her?” Rey was interested to see what he would say in response to her comment. Would he double down his efforts and tell her he was wrong? Would he be like the toxic male presence who hides behind the screen, or in this case, a phone?

It seemed neither. 

“It says that this man is a hopeless romantic. He remembered the good times, and Daisy ain’t done nothin’ to prove him wrong. She went right back to him. And I also don’t think it was as hopeless as you made it. Nick was a damn good friend. He wrote his best friend’s story down when everyone else seemed to forget about him. Despite the sadness he felt at losing his buddy, he still tried to heal himself by writing his story down. Don’t that seem hopeful to ya?”

Rey blinked once, then twice.  _ Damn _ , he had a good point. “Okay, I may see your point. But you have to admit, it wasn’t as good as everyone else made it out to be.” She tried again. 

The deep laugh he gave was loud, the sound surrounding her in a cozy blanket - one that spoke of long nights wrapped in a plaid blanket with teasing jokes and reading to one another as they fell asleep. 

“Okay ma’am, I think I see your point too.”

Rey smiled crookedly at the term, absentmindedly twirling her hair with her fingers. “What did I say about the term ma’am?”

She almost cringed at how flirtatious her voice sounded, but damn, it wasn’t every day she met - okay listened to - a man with a voice like sin who had such deep thoughts about a novel. Most of the men in her journalism program were pretentious dickwads.

The sound of tapping on the glass drew Rey’s attention back to the sound booth. Rose was holding up a legal pad that said Rey was past her allotted time with the caller. She bit back an annoyed sigh and gave a thumbs up. Rolling back to the phone, she took a deep breath as she prepared to say bye. 

“Well, thanks for calling Clyde. Before I let you go, I do have a quick question to ask.” Rey really hoped she wasn’t about to make a fool of herself, but if she was right, it would be worth it. “What are your thoughts on Bob Seger?”

“He’s a mighty fine singer if I do say so myself.”

A brief silence settled over them as Rey silently crowed at being right.

“That’s what I thought. Thanks for listening to the show.” Rey chuckled to herself, content spreading within her chest as she realized she caught her mysterious regular. “Hope you call back next week. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on our next pick.”

He stammered, and Rey imagined he was blushing and fiddling with the phone as he tried to come up with a way to say goodbye. 

Finally, he uttered out, “Yes ma’am, next week then.”

“Can’t wait.” She hung up the phone with a grin on her face. 

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

“When are you going to give him your number?”

Rey looked up from the outline for the day’s show, her mouth wide open in surprise as she looked at Rose.

After a few moments of unable to form words, she finally stumbled out, “Give  _ who _ my number?”

Rose just stared at her, almost as if to say she knew exactly who she was talking about.

The problem was, she did know, she just refused to admit it. He was just a caller - a polite, sweet, funny, caring, and  _ god that voice _ \- that was all. Rey may have fantasized about what he looked like, and what would happen if she just so happened to let it slip she was single. But it was just that. A fantasy.

He was a guy who could be married for all she knew, who just needed to listen to something to keep busy. She was a fill-in. A substitute until he found something better to occupy his time with. There was no way a perfect guy like him would ever be interested in a nobody like her. 

It was a sad little curse of hers that have yet to be broken. Those who seemed like they would fit in her life would always disappear. It was only a matter of time. 

“Don’t start Rose. It isn’t like that,” she finally said, turning back to the piece of paper in her hand. 

“I think you and I both know it is  _ exactly _ like that,” she lectured, a frown gracing her features. 

“Rose—”

“Don’t Rose me. You like him, I know you do. Take a chance. You never know.”

“If I promise to think about it, would you leave me alone?”

Rose pretended to think, and Rey fought the urge to laugh. Her short friend was a force to be reckoned with, and she admired her for it. They both knew Rey would do no such thing - the possibility of getting hurt outweighed everything.

“It’s a start.”

The show started and passed in a blur, her heart was full of eager anticipation for the reviews, so she could hear his voice again. It was an addiction by this point, his soothing baritone a drug - his first word sending waves of endorphins through her bloodstream.

She began the skit, as usual, everything was going according to plan. Her review came out in an almost breathy voice as she watched her phone, waiting for the telltale sign someone was on hold for her.

But it never came.

During the entire show, her eyes constantly darted to the phone, wondering where he was, and why he hadn’t called. Was he hurt? Or did he just realize what everyone else did - she was nothing. 

Rey shook her head and tried to dispel the dark thoughts that surrounded her. She had a show to do, and she couldn’t let herself spiral out. Digging her nails into her palms, she focused on the pain and continued on. 

The phone didn’t ring until they began preparing for the next host. Rose and Rey both stared at it, but Rey refused to think anything more. 

She had done more than enough waiting in her lifetime. 

Rose, bless her heart, answered the phone and spoke to the person on the other end while Rey put her items into her backpack. This day was already long enough and she had a paper to write on the history of individualized reporting in the twenty-first century that was due on Wednesday she still needed to complete. 

The phone clicked, the sound resonating through the quiet room. 

Rose walked back over and slung her shoulder bag over her body.

“Who was it?” Rey asked, hating herself for the small amount of hope that was blossoming in her stomach.

Rose handed her a post-it note. “Your boyfriend. He got caught up in family things, but he left that.”

Rey looked down at the note, her eyes looking over the text and smiled.

It was a number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde didn’t bother to say anything as he let his niece drag him away towards her next ride. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking back to the last phone call he had with Rey last night. They spent the night talking over the book he was reading to her. Despite her many attempts, Clyde stayed strong against her many intrusive questions about the book of the week. She was stubborn, she was. A fighter. It was attractive as hell. 
> 
> “And we are back at UCWV, reporting live at the fair where we have our local favorite band The Knights of Ren playing tonight after the rodeo. Stay tuned and we can hook you up with concert tickets.”
> 
> Aw hell, now he was imagining her voice. He really had problems. 
> 
> “This is Rey, taking over for the Big Deal Finn Storm. Folks if you aren’t here, you need to be. The sun is shining, the rides are fun, and the drinks are cold. For now, let’s listen to a country classic, Country Road.”
> 
> Clyde stood still in the middle of the path, not even recognizing the feel of bodies bumping into him as they maneuvered around his huge body. 
> 
> Rey.
> 
> It was her.
> 
> She was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a long time coming and I am super excited to cross another WIP off my list. I stayed consistent with my style of writing from the last chapter, and not the style of writing I use in my other stories. This is because this was an anonymous fic for an exchange and I had to throw H off my scent. I hope you like the ending!
> 
> To all my readers, stay safe out there and fight the good fight ♥

“You’re telling me you read all four  _ Twilight _ books so you could talk to your sister about the one book she read? That’s bonkers.” 

The sound of Rey’s breathless laughter pleased Clyde to no end. Her laughter always echoed in his ears long after their phone calls ended, accompanying him on his slumber full of dreams of reading with a mystery girl in his arms. 

“Yes ma’am, I absolutely did. My big brother Jimmy and I even drove Mellie out to the midnight screening of the last one,” Clyde smiled into the phone. His voice was drowned out by the distant sound of thunder that was making its way over Boone County. Glancing outside, he figured he had a few more minutes on the phone call until he had to leave before the rain came. He wasn’t too fond of getting stuck due to the creek flooding the roads. 

“Okay, but now I have to know...did you like the movie?” 

The teasing lilt of her accented voice was something that Clyde could never get enough of. 

“Eh, I liked that chick more with the werewolf than the sparkly vampire. Edward was a downright creepy son of a - well it ain’t fit for a lady to hear what I was ‘bout to say. If a guy like that was sneakin’ around my Sadie, watchin’ her sleep, there wouldn’t be a body left to find.”

Silence met him over the phone. Then - 

“You seem mighty protective over this Sadie girl,” Rey said quietly. He felt something stir within his chest - as if he knew she was no longer smiling and something else was on her mind.

“Well you would be too, if you ever met her. Sweetest little bug I ever met. If I’m bein’ honest, I ain’t got no idea how Jimmy is her daddy, but I guess I can’t be complaining none.”

Something must have distracted her because the next word’s out of Rey’s mouth seemed much happier. “Well you sound pretty chuffed on being her uncle.”

"One of the best things that ever happened to me," Clyde contentedly said. 

Thunder cracked over the sky, shaking the walls of the building he was in. 

"Aw, hell," he muttered. 

"Clyde, what's wrong?"

"It ain't nothin' much. Just a storm a brewin'. I should probably head out."

"Oh! Yeah, you're right. I don't want to keep you."

Clyde's heart seemed to beat twice as fast as he tried to get the words unstuck from his throat. "I could, I mean if you want me to, call ya later?"

"Like...not for our book reviews on Friday?" Her voice was quiet, unwilling to betray how its owner felt at his question. 

A blush spread across his checks, traveling down his neck. “I mean, if you’d like,” he mumbled shyly.

“I’d like that very much.”

Clyde didn’t stop smiling that night. Even when the power went out at his house that night. 

  
  


♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

  
  


Rey stirred milk into her tea, letting the liquid cool the boiling water. Steam wafted in the air as she carried the warm mug back to the couch while she balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder. She took a sip of the calming drink and hummed contentedly. 

“Is it good?” Clyde’s voice spoke in her ear. 

“Delicious. I don’t know why Americans never bothered adding milk to their tea. It’s the proper way to make a cuppa if you ask me,” she replied before taking another sip.

“If you ask me, I think us Americans moved on from the British way of things back during the revolution,” he dryly replied and Rey grinned. She loved his dry sense of humor, his slow drawl that contrasted with her rapid pace. And his voice . . . stars, he could make a living with that voice and he had no idea. No idea of the thoughts that consumed her whenever he spoke in her ear late at night, the phone cradled between her head and pillow. It’s been a few months since they started talking regularly, and they have yet to make any concrete plans to meet in real life. Rey wasn’t sure if it was because they didn’t want to break the bubble that surrounded them, or if they even know what  _ this _ was between them. There is something intimate in the ways they shared memories and fears and hopes in the middle of the night. 

“Worst decision you lot ever made,” she quipped. He laughed at the other end and a warm feeling settled in her chest. “So, what are your thoughts on this week’s book?”

“Now you know I don’t like giving my thoughts away. If I’m gonna be a regular caller, then you gotta let me give you my own thoughts when you air the show.”

“Come on, Clyde. Don’t you think it would be nice?”

He was silent for a moment before she could hear rustling on his end of the line. Maybe he was climbing into bed? It was getting pretty late, but they have talked later than this before. It was of no concern to her. The silence between them was one of the perks of their conversations - it wasn’t awkward. In fact, it was comfortable. Something she never had with anyone before. 

He cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him. “‘ The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long—’”

“Clyde, what are you talking about?” she interrupted him, unable to determine where whatever nonsense he was spouting came from. 

“Well since we can’t talk about what story we are reading, I thought it would be best for us to read a different one. Now, if you be a good girl and hush, I can read to you one of my favorite books,  _ The Eye of the World _ .”

Rey sat silent for a moment, unable to comprehend how someone can be so sweet and thoughtful. No one has ever done anything like this for her - thinking of her interests, something she loves, paired with that smooth voice of his - it is the most amazing thing he could ever do for her. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat, wishing she could find a way to properly express the emotions she was feeling. Instead, all she could do was respond, and hope he understood what she felt. “I’d love that,” she whispered. 

Clyde’s voice was even softer as he continued, and she knew, deep in her bones, he understood. 

  
  


♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

  
  


Coming here today was a silly thing. He wasn’t too fond of the fair ever since they planned the damn heist. Just a bunch of folk he saw on a daily basis causing mayhem and ruckus while acting like a damn fool. He still wasn’t too sure how Jimmy was able to convince him, yet here they were, nursing some cold beers as they watched Sadie and Sylvie on the carousel rides. 

Clyde would have preferred drinking in his own damn bar, but beggars can’t be choosers. “How much longer do we gotta be here Jimmy? It’s damn near a hundred degrees out and I can’t take it,” he grumbled, already feeling his cold beer warming up from the sun’s glare.

“Come on Cyde, don’t act like you ain’t been having fun,” his brother replied without a care in the world, smiling at his two best gals enjoying the ride. 

“I’m not,” he argued. He’d much rather be at home, talking to Rey as he continued to read through the story they started. It was a nice ritual, one he loved immensely the moment they started it. The ritual was a sense of comfort and familiarity that spoke of home. If only he had the damn nerve to suggest meeting her in person. But he was a damn fool and a coward. Unable to take the plunge needed to move forward in their relationship. Rey was perfect, an angel in her own right. As far as he could tell, no man could ever be worthy of her. 

“Okay, how about you pick the next ride, then we can take Sadie to the bumper cars,” Jimmy reasoned, drinking the last remnants of his beer. 

Clyde stared resolutely at his own half-empty cup. The only thing that would make this fun would be having a very special gal by his side, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not bothering to drink the rest of the beer, he tossed it in one of the large blue garbage cans. 

The ride finished and Sylvie and Sadie walked down the ramp finding the two Logan brothers waiting for them. 

“Daddy, can we do the bumper cars now?” Sadie asked as she pulled on his arm, her eyes wide and pleading. 

“How ‘bout we let Uncle Clyde pick the next ride, and then we can do the bumper cars. How does that sound?”

Sadie turned her wide eyes to her uncle in mild disbelief that her daddy didn’t immediately cave to her puppy-eyed face. It only took a moment for Clyde to crumble. “Aw hell Jimmy,” Clyde started with guilt quickly forming in his heart at the sight, “just let the kid drive her bumper cars.”

Jimmy shook his head. “She got you wrapped around her strong little pinky and I don’t know whether to be impressed or mad at my little girl for takin’ advantage of ya.”

Clyde didn’t bother to say anything as he let his niece drag him away towards her next ride. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking back to the last phone call he had with Rey last night. They spent the night talking over the book he was reading to her. Despite her many attempts, Clyde stayed strong against her many intrusive questions about the book of the week. She was stubborn, she was. A fighter. It was attractive as hell. 

“And we are back at UCWV, reporting live at the fair where we have our local favorite band The Knights of Ren playing tonight after the rodeo. Stay tuned and we can hook you up with concert tickets.”

Aw hell, now he was imagining her voice. He really had problems. 

“This is Rey, taking over for the Big Deal Finn Storm. Folks if you aren’t here, you need to be. The sun is shining, the rides are fun, and the drinks are cold. For now, let’s listen to a country classic, Country Road.”

Clyde stood still in the middle of the path, not even recognizing the feel of bodies bumping into him as they maneuvered around his huge body. 

Rey.

It was her.

She was  _ here. _

Aw hell, she was here. 

His breath was coming out in short and heavy gasps as he felt his heart palpitating, trying its best to exit the chest. What if he saw her? What if she saw him? Rey could see him for what he was - a half man who was hopelessly in love with her. And Rey...there was no way she felt the same. She  _ couldn’t _ . 

“Clyde, ya alright?” Jimmy asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Clyde looked up at his brother with wide eyes, unable to coherently speak the worries and fears that were circling in his mind. It was too much. Jimmy seemed to understand as he shared a glance with Sylvie—a glance which held an entire conversation. Jealousy sprang in his heart, wishing just for once he could have what Jimmy had. He was always the one ladies wanted. He was handsome, strong, and a damn good athlete before his knee injury. What did Clyde get? Nothing but good manners and a superstitious streak. 

“Can’t ya just give me a moment, for one?” Clyde gritted out. Jimmy’s eyes narrowed at him, and Clyde felt instant remorse. No matter what he was feeling, that was no excuse for snapping at his brother like that. His mama raised ‘em better that. “Sorry, it was just a lot for a moment,” he contritely said. 

Jimmy didn’t say anything, but his expression softened just a fraction. 

Clyde continued before he lost his courage. “Do ya ever feel like you ain’t deservin’ of what the man upstairs gave ya?” His insides twisted with bated breath, hoping just for once his brother may have felt some of what he feels on a daily basis. 

Jimmy let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “All the damn time. I don’t know how I got a kid like Sadie, and got a good woman for once like Sylvie. I thought it was all over when my knee blew out, but in all honesty, it was probably the best damn thing that could have happened to me. Hey, where the hell do ya think you’re goin’?”

“I gotta handle somethin’. I’ll call ya later,” Clyde called over his shoulder, already leaving his brother behind in the crowd. For once in his life, he was thankful for his broad size and height. The crowds parted unconsciously for him as he barreled through, his brown eyes searching for the UCWV booth. 

Desperate, he stopped a woman in her tracks asking, “Excuse me ma’am, but do you know where the radio tents are set up?”

Instead of answering, she just pointed him in the right direction. He mumbled a quick thanks before he stalked forward, the only thought driving him forward was finally seeing Rey. The lights and sounds were distracting, but he kept his focus on the booths, looking for their radio booth.

Then - 

It was right there. The green booth with white UCWV letters on the front. Clyde’s fast pace slowed until he stood stock still in front of the booth, his eyes still staring at the booth as his brain tried to process what his heart already knew. She was real, and she was here. Somewhere. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly walked forward. He didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t know what he was going to do. His thoughts were gone and he hoped instinct would kick in the moment he saw her. 

_ Ba-bump _

A tall and lithe woman stood with his back to him. 

_ Ba-bump _

She pulled her chestnut locks into a messy bun, highlighting her strong arms and slender neck. 

_ Ba-bump _

She turned around, her grin wide and infectious.

_ Ba-bump _

She had dimples. 

Clyde was pretty sure his heart just flatlined. 

Her eyes trailed over the crowd, settling on his figure, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Can I help you?”

The sound of her voice falling out of the most perfect pair of lips he had ever seen jump started his heart into overdrive. Clyde’s palms were sweaty and butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. This was the worst idea he ever had. He should just leave. It was better this way, for both of them. 

Just as he was about to turn around and flee like the coward he was, she spoke again, “Sir?”

Clyde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Pardon me ma’am, but what are your thoughts on  _ The Great Gatsby _ ?”

If he thought the smile he originally saw was beautiful, the one she gave him in response to his question was simply blinding. Rey took a step forward, her gorgeous hazel eyes full of hope. “Clyde?” she whispered.

He could feel his cheeks form a lopsided grin. “Now, if I recall correctly, a Miss Rey and I had some different thoughts on this story.” He took another step forward. He was close enough to see the freckles that covered her tan skin. 

Clyde was surprised to see Rey’s eyes water at his statement. “It’s you,” she half laughed and half sobbed. 

“Hey there darlin’.”

Those words were all that Rey needed to hear. She was in his arms in an instant. He could feel her body pressed against his, slotting perfectly as if she was made to be there. He wrapped both of his arms around her, for once not self-conscious in what he lacked. Instead, he felt whole again. Clyde lifted her off the ground and he could hear her giggling in his ear. She pulled back, grinning like a madwoman at him. 

It didn’t take but a second for her eyes to close and press her lips against his. Kissing her back was second nature. The kiss was firm and full of feelings they never said. The touch of their lips spoke of their hidden feelings, and made promises of a new life together. 

He smiled into the kiss and could feel her lips curl upwards as well. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” she whispered.

Clyde’s heart skipped a beat. “Believe me darlin’, I think I have a pretty damn good idea.” He could feel her heart pound against her rib cage, singing a sweet melody against his chest. “I know this may be out of order some, but I need to tell ya you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I think I’m in love with you.”

She laughed as she wiggled out of his arms, to stand proudly next to him. She looked into his eyes, intertwining their fingers. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially since I think I’m in love with you too.”

His large hands tightened lovingly around her frame, holding her still as he kissed her softly in response to their admission of love. 

“You’re stuck with me Clyde Logan,” she smiled

“That don’t bother me none. I think we got a good thing going.” Happiness could not come close to what Clyde was feeling in that moment. “Think you can sneak away for a bit?”

She looked back at the booth, trying to decide the best course of action. Determination settled on her features as she confidently replied, “Rose owes me a favor. What did you have in mind?”

“I think it’s about time I take my lady out on a real date.”

Rey grinned, her nose scrunching up adorably. “I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
